The Mainland
England, located in the United Kingdom, is the Mainland of Sodor. Location The Mainland is located across the Walney Channel from Sodor and is accessed via the Vicarstown Bridge. Barrow-in-Furness is the nearest mainland station and town to Sodor. Named Locations Certain locations on the Mainland have been mentioned by name in both the Railway Series and the television series. These include: Barrow-in-Furness Railway Series * The Eight Famous Engines * Duck and the Diesel Engine * Enterprising Engines * Gordon the High-Speed Engine * Henry and the Express Television Series * Season 19 - Reds vs. Blues (mentioned) Bournemouth Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine (mentioned) * Thomas's Christmas Party (mentioned) Television Series * Season 1 - Thomas' Christmas Party (mentioned, Ringo Starr narrations only) Brighton Specials * The Adventure Begins (mentioned) Bluebell Railway Railway Series * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine (mentioned) Television Series * Season 4 - Rusty to the Rescue (mentioned) Carlisle Railway Series * Gordon the High-Speed Engine (mentioned) Carnforth Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) Crewe Railway Series * Henry the Green Engine (mentioned), Enterprising Engines (mentioned) and Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines (mentioned) Television Series *Season 1 - The Flying Kipper (mentioned) and Whistles and Sneezes (mentioned; only in the UK version) Doncaster Railway Series * Enterprising Engines (mentioned) * Gordon the High-Speed Engine (mentioned) London Railway Series * Eight Famous Engines (Euston, King's Cross, Paddington, and St. Pancras station; mentioned) Television Series *Season 17 - The Thomas Way (Paddington Station) Lydney Railway Series * Wilbert the Forest Engine (mentioned) National Railway Museum Railway Series *Thomas and the Great Railway Show Skipton Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) Talyllyn Railway Railway Series * The Little Old Engine (mentioned), and Great Little Engines (mentioned) York Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show Bridlington Televison Series * Journey Beyond Sodor Engines Numerous engines have come from or worked on the Mainland, including Jinty, Pug, Stepney, Flying Scotsman, The Diesel, Spencer, Connor, Caitlin, Samson, Logan, Frankie and Hurricane. Some other mainland engines were also mentioned in the thirteenth season episode, Play Time. Gallery File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration3.png|Jinty and Pug File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial43.png|Stepney File:FlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Flying Scotsman File:BowledOut12.png|The Diesel File:SpencerCGI.png|Spencer File:Connorpromo.png|Connor File:Caitlinpromo2.png|Caitlin File:Samson2.png|Samson File:Logan.png|Logan File:DieselShunters1.jpg|The Great Railway Show Diesels File:Frankie.png|Frankie File:Hurricane.png|Hurricane File:Merlin.png File:Lexipromo.jpg File:Theo.png Rolling Stock Bradford also hails from the mainland. File:Bradford.png|Bradford Appearances The Mainland has made several appearances in the Railway Series. In the television series, it's first appearance was in the fourth season episode, Thomas and the Special Letter. In the CGI series, the Mainland has been mentioned several times and briefly seen whenever the Vicarstown bridge appears. Crovan's Gate was once used as a station on the mainland. The Mainland makes its first full appearance in The Great Race and will appear in Journey Beyond Sodor. Gallery File:OutofPuffRS1.png|Barrow-in-Furness File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS7.png|The Engine Warehouse in The Railway Series File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS6.png|A Mainland City File:NottheTicketRS5.png|National Railway Museum File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS4.png|York File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter64.png|The Engine Warehouse in the television series File:TheThomasWay3.png|Paddington File:Spencer'sVIP16.png|A Mainland Viaduct and Church File:LastTrainforChristmas17.png|Crovan's Gate disguised as a Mainland Station File:BubblingBoilers5.png|Vicarstown Bridge File:BubblingBoilers6.png|Walney Channel File:TheGreatRaceEnginesPromo.png|The Engine Racing Course File:JBSMainland3.png File:JBSMainland2.png File:JBSMainland1.png Category:Landmarks Category:Inhabited areas Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Real Landmarks